


Thank the powers that be for replicators

by Silverelfmage



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverelfmage/pseuds/Silverelfmage
Summary: Tumblr prompt from @spyrograph: ‘Did you steal my shirt again?’‘I’m just looking out for you.’





	Thank the powers that be for replicators

“Garak?” Julian’s voice rang out from the bedroom of their shared quarters. “ Have you seen my shirt?”

“Which one, my dear?” Garak asked, as he laid out their breakfast of scones and tea. He’d come to enjoy them greatly through the mornings he’d woken up in Bashir’s quarters

“The purple one with the orange stripe…I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Did you check at the bottom of the wardrobe? Perhaps it fell off its hanger.”  
Silence met his reply and Garak turned to the door to find a very naked Julian staring at him in suspicion.

“Did you steal my shirt again?

“My dear, why would you ever think that? We’ve discussed your taste in clothing. I’d hardly steal one of your shirts.” Garak replied with a sniff, focusing on the PADD in his hand, reading through his list of commissions and deciding which should take priority today.

“Uh-huh, so what’s that bit of purple peeking out from under your tunic, then? You don’t wear purple.”

“Not that shade of purple.” Garak retorted, shifted to try to get the hidden garment better hidden.

Julian sighed and stalked over to him and with a quick yank, pulled it free from Garak’s clothing.

“Oh my, however did that get there?” Garak asked, feigning innocence.

Julian simply arched an eyebrow at him before stalking back into the bedroom to get dressed. Garak watched him openly, enjoying the view of firm buttocks and lean muscle before it disappeared. 

“I don’t understand why you can’t just leave my off-duty clothing alone.”

“My dear, I’m just looking out for you. No one should be caught in those outfits, least of all you. There are other shades of purple that would look lovely against your skin. And I have nothing against orange, just please don’t pair it with clashing colors.” He exaggerated his grimace as the now clothed Julian sat down to breakfast, wearing the offending shirt.

“You know, sometimes, I would just like to wear what I like, regardless of what it looks like.”

“And you may, just not where other people can see you.” Garak responded firmly, digging in to his own breakfast.

“So what about that watermelon suit?” Julian waved at Garak’s current outfit, but it was easy to see he was fighting a grin. “I seem to recall voicing my opinion on that one a while back.”

Garak blinked at him, though his own eyes were crinkling slightly at the corners, and dabbed at the corner of his mouth with his napkin. This was an old dance, the steps familiar. Breakfast would soon be forgotten, and all offending clothing would be relegated to strips of torn fabric on the floor while their owners indulged in each other. Later the strips would be returned to the replicator, made anew and stored away for the next day when they were feeling a little riled up.


End file.
